In an actual network deployment procedure, reliability of data transmission is an important measurement index for evaluating a network, and at present, the reliability of data transmission may be enhanced through an inter-chassis redundancy mechanism. As shown in FIG. 1, a PE1 (provider edge, Provider Edge, referred to as PE) and a PE2 belong to one redundancy group, configured to protect a link between an upstream device in the redundancy group and a CE1 (customer edge, customer edge, referred to as CE). The PE1 is connected to a PE3 via a pseudowire PW1 and is connected to the CE1 via an attachment circuit AC1; the PE2 is connected to the PE3 via a pseudowire PW2 and is connected to the CE1 via an attachment circuit AC2; and assume that the AC1 is an active link and the AC2 is a standby link. It should be noted that FIG. 1 only shows one pseudowire between the PE1 and the PE3 and one pseudowire between the PE2 and the PE3, while pseudowires are bound to services one by one; if multiple types of service data is transmitted between the upstream device in the redundancy group and the CE1 , then accordingly, there are multiple pseudowires between the PE1 and the PE3, and there are multiple pseudowires between the PE2 and the PE3.
In the prior art, an ICB PW is established between the PE1 and the PE2, each ICB PW (inter-chassis backup pseudowire) is bound to a service type one by one. When detecting failure on the active link AC1, the PE1 notifies the PE3, and the PE3 triggers protection switching; and before the protection switching is executed, a path through which the PE3 sends service data to the CE1 includes that: the PE3 sends a data packet to the PE1, the PE1 changes a label of the pseudowire between the PE1 and the PE3 (assumed to be a label of the PW1) into a label of the ICB PW bound to the service and then forwards it through the ICB PW to the PE2, and the PE2 then forwards it through the AC2 to the CE1.
The prior art has the following disadvantages:
In the prior art, an ICB PW have to be bound to a service one by one; when one CE needs to perform multiple services, accordingly, multiple ICB PWs are established between the PE1 and the PE2, while the ICB PW is usually manually configured; therefore, in a situation where a large number of PWs are needed, a workload of configuration is heavy.